The present invention pertains to a dispensing or gas-hose nozzle seal that can be inserted into the filler neck of a fuel tank, comprising a sealing ring made of elastomeric material having a sealing lip that sealingly surrounds a dispensing nozzle inserted into the filler neck with elastic prestressing. The sealing ring is joined to a seal support that tapers conically in the direction of the fuel tank.
This general type of dispensing nozzle seal is known from DE 38 29 948 A1, which teaches a dispensing nozzle seal having a sealing ring which is housed in a receptacle element of essentially annular shape. The receptacle element is constructed elastically at least in one partial area, and, by a reversible reduction of its diameter, can be inserted into the filler neck through the mouth. The support element is joined with form locking to a projection of the filler neck projecting radially inwards and is thus held in place axially. The sealing ring is housed in a two-part seal support, which consists of a seal housing element and a closure element, wherein the seal housing element surrounds the sealing ring on the side facing the fuel tank and the side facing radially outwards with an angular profile. The seal housing element and the closure element together form a groove open to the outside, into which the sealing ring can be inserted. The sealing ring has the shape of an ordinary commercial lip seal.